


Семь пуль

by A_Freiheit, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Magical Accidents, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: У Джеймса Сириуса так много вопросов.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Семь пуль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "в какой-то период кто-то из поколения Некст попадает в передрягу и понимает, что война это не шахматная партия, а кровь и боль и смерть ...... а фоном ПТС старших героев"

Джеймс Сириус с садистским удовольствием вспоминает свои подростковые ссоры с отцом. 

«А вот ты, ты победил Волдеморта. Тебя признали сильнейшим волшебником своего времени, пап!»

«У вас было больше возможностей, пап, вы жили в такое интересное время. Магия тогда хотя бы чего-то стоила!»

«Мы не такие, как вы! И такими никогда не будем!»

Гарри ничего ему на это не отвечал.

Тогда Джеймсу было всего пятнадцать лет. Отец казался ему самым настоящим героем; о он таких читал в маггловских сказках, видел в маггловском кино. Отец сражался за _правильное_ дело. Был сильным и смелым. И дядя Рон с тётёй Гермионой ведь тоже! И профессор Лонгботтом! И все остальные были героями; но для Джеймса самым главным оставался отец.

Джеймс думал: быть героем — здорово. Почётно. Ты классный, ты сильный, ты владеешь такими заклинаниями, которые другим не снились и тебя все любят. Джеймс втайне тогда мечтал об этом; мечтал быть таким, как папа: бежать на своих врагов с палочкой наперевес и непременно всегда побеждать.

Тогда Джеймсу было всего пятнадцать лет. Он ни в чём не был лучшим: ни в заклинаниях, ни в зельях, ни даже в квиддиче. Джеймс, как и Альбус, был тенью своего отца — так он думал. В глазах каждого встречного Джеймс видел: «Ты не такой, как великий Гарри Поттер». Джеймс очень старался; каждый день он упорно пытался стать хоть каплю похожим на него. 

Так уж вышло, что в пятнадцать лет Джеймса интересовали экзамены и немного — девчонки. 

Джеймс был мальчишкой; настоящим гриффиндорцем: взбалмошным, весёлым, немного отбитым. Джеймс был жадным до славы. Ему хотелось, чтобы все знали о нём, говорили о нём — ведь именно такой славой в его представлении обладал отец. 

Он часто воображал: случись что-то страшное, масштабное, хоть третье воскрешение Волдеморта, — он будет готов. Он победит. И «превосходно» ему за экзамены просто так поставят, и Сельма Браун будет вешаться на шею от его восхитительности; о нём будут все говорить, все будут его обожать. Облепят со всех сторон или будут восхищенно шептаться в сторонке. Джеймс станет новым героем, сильнее, лучше, чем отец. Он даже представлял заголовок статьи о себе в «Пророке»: «Сын превзошёл своего отца, великого Гарри Поттера». 

Только Джеймс оставался неуверенным в себе подростком, для которого истории отца были не больше, чем красивой сказкой, произошедшей в каком-то другом мире. Джеймс не до конца ещё осознавал, что пережил его отец и вся его семья, и семьи его друзей. 

Для него слово «война» означало славу, признание и сказочное богатство — и «пройти войну» было единственным способом всё это получить.

Джеймс не думал о том (хоть и знал), что в пятнадцать лет Гарри Поттер — его отец — на свой страх и риск создал Отряд Дамблдора, тренировал других студентов, боролся с Амбридж, сражался с Пожирателями смерти в Отделе тайн. Потерял крёстного. 

Всё казалось Джеймсу красивой, да, драматичной картинкой, калейдоскопом событий и эмоций. Он не знал, как это ощущается на самом деле.

Как не знал, что Гарри никогда не простит себе смерти друзей, Сириуса — всех, кто погиб за него и _из-за_ него. 

Джеймс легонько стучит по сигарете, сбрасывает с неё пепел, наблюдает, как тот летит вниз, растворяется в густоте ночи, почти у самых его ног. 

«Ну что за тщеславный мудак», — думает он.

Джеймс мог бы сказать, что сейчас изменился, думает как-то иначе. Ему уже не пятнадцать лет, в конце концов; но он боялся признаться в этом сам себе.

Война не имела ничего общего с его представлениями. Джеймс не стал ни знаменитым, ни обожаемым, зато однажды стал почти мёртвым. 

Тогда Джеймсу не было страшно. Он попросту не успел испугаться, когда маггл выстрелил ему в сердце, а пуля застряла между рёбер. 

Джеймс помнил мелькнувшую в голове мысль: «Папа разочаруется». 

Сигарета медленно тлеет между его пальцев, и он бросает её под ноги, не докурив. У его ботинок валялся ещё с десяток таких.

— Как ты, сын? — Гарри появляется неожиданно; выглядит уставшим: отёкшие глаза, глубокие морщины у рта. Он тихо прикрывает дверь.

Джеймс ведь совсем не заметил, как отец постарел.

— Нормально, пап, иди спать, — Джеймс отмахивается.

Гарри встаёт рядом; холодный воздух неприятно обдувает лицо, и Джеймс щурится. Он чувствует напряжение внутри, осматривается. «Вроде всё спокойно…» — думает. 

— Давай ты. Я поспал пару часов. Твоя очередь. 

В голосе Гарри нет ни одной эмоции, за которую Джеймс мог бы зацепиться. Он пытается рассмотреть отца, разглядеть хоть что-то. Поседевшие волосы, морщины — всё, что вылавливает Джеймс из темноты. Ему хочется видеть лицо. Особенно — сами глаза; он хочет знать, о чём отец думает сейчас, о чём беспокоится. Но Гарри такой же, как и всегда: невозмутимый. 

Джеймс не хочет уходить. 

— Я останусь с тобой, пап.

Гарри кивает.

— Хорошо, только постарайся не умереть, Джей. — Джеймс чувствует его улыбку, улыбается сам.

— Как Альбус, пап? Я не заход…

— Тяжёло ранен. Справится. Драко хороший колдомедик, да и Скорпиус на подхвате. Они помогут. 

У Джеймса что-то болезненно сжимается в груди. _Они помогут_. Отец не в первый раз говорит это. Когда ранили Розу — он тоже так сказал. Точно так же. 

Хотя на самом деле, никто, кроме Гарри — даже Драко — не верил, что Роза выкарабкается. Её серьёзно ранили самодельными штыками, сломали палочку. Розу по счастливой случайности нашёл незнакомый Джеймсу волшебник.

Война, которой так грезил Джеймс в пятнадцать лет, началась два года назад. Нет, Волдеморт не воскрес снова, Пожиратели Смерти не восстали против Гарри Поттера. Оказалось, что в мире — в этом самом, настоящем, в котором жил Джеймс, — много для неё причин.

Всё началось банально; иногда Джеймсу казалось, что к этому давно шло: маги себя раскрыли. Сначала по-глупости. Потом — намеренно.

Всё началось с видео в инстаграме, которое выложила Вивьен Розье. Она там открыто колдовала: вызывала телесного Патронуса.

И стоило ожидать, конечно, что её пост вызовет шквал таких же: от знакомых Альбуса, от студентов Хогвартса — в трендах у него они висели долго. «Магам просто нужно было создать свою социальную сеть, Мерлин», — подумал тогда Джеймс. Патронусов, птичек, появляющихся от Ависа, можно было скрыть монтажом, конечно. Так его и оправдывали.

Вивьен Розье тогда чуть ли не Визенгамот судил.

А вот магический теракт скрыть было нельзя. Он случился прямо в Сити. Кучка магов-идиотов решила, что им надоело скрываться: они подорвали все одиннадцать небоскрёбов — с людьми внутри — Бомбардой, а потом... а потом просто подожгли всё Адским пламенем на глазах у сотни магглов. И себя в том числе.

Обстоятельства сложились против магов. Ни одна из служб Аврората не успела среагировать вовремя.

Сити напоминал место бойни; в крови, огне, осколках стекла и камнях там был чуть ли не каждый квартал. На стенах буквально висели человеческие ошметки, а Джеймс помнил экстренный выпуск «Пророка» с огромной колдографией на передовице; на ней — охваченный пламенем монумент в память о великом пожаре в Лондоне. 

«Символично», — подумал тогда Джеймс.

Следующий теракт случился в Ламбете. От боро просто ничего не осталось. Джеймс помнил, как Альбус с ужасом рассматривал колдографию упавшего «Лондонского глаза». 

Так Аврорат убедился в существовании магов-диверсантов. С них неё началось.

Маггловские газеты трубили сначала о странных террористах, потом — о жестокости волшебников. Переговоры министров обеих сторон закончились ничем.

Они пытались как-то исправить то, что случилось. Только авроров не хватало; Джеймс помнил, как отец взял их с Альбусом тогда на работу — попытаться наложить забвение на всех, кого смогут. Но нельзя было стереть память каждому человеку в Лондоне, а волшебной Гром-Птицы, как у Ньюта Скамандера, у них не было.

Ни магглы, ни волшебники к такому готовы не были. Сначала они не поделили культуру, после — экономику, а вот уже затем — власть.

«Это и стало последней каплей, — думает Джеймс, — да, определённо, именно это».

Магглы с поразительной быстрой смекнули, что магов можно использовать в своих целях. 

_«У них ведь есть Империо! И куча других полезных заклятий!»_

Многие маги не сопротивлялись этому. Джеймс их не осуждал. Он думал, что и сам бы мог стать маггловским рабом — хотя бы ради безопасности собственной семьи, которую магглы за это обещали.

Но Джеймс поражался каждый раз, когда думал о причинах этой войны; его отец боролся с Волдемортом, боролся против рабства и господства чистокровных магов. Он защищал _свободу_ магглов. А теперь они, те, за кого его отец сражался, — шли против него. Против них всех.  
И сейчас из-за этого может умереть его младший брат.

— Хорошо. Я зайду к нему... позже.

Гарри не отвечает. 

— А Лилс не писала тебе?

— Нет, ты же знаешь. С тех пор, как добралась до Вашингтона, ни разу. — Гарри сдавленно кашляет в кулак. — Надеюсь, у неё всё в порядке.

— Да. Я тоже.

Джеймс вспоминает Лили; как в первый свой год в Хогвартсе она говорила, что будет как мама. Станет ловцом гриффиндорской сборной и лучшей в защите от темных искусств; обязательно научится накладывать летучемышиный сглаз и вызывать телесного Патронуса — мама ведь уже умела так на четвёртом курсе.

Из них троих Лили единственная никогда не думала о войне. Она занималась учёбой, постоянно просила отца перестать «рассказывать эти ужасные истории» и уходила к себе, если он продолжал. 

Когда не сложилось с ЗоТИ, Лили не расстроилась. Она увлеклась древними рунами, бросила квиддич на пятом курсе, начала встречаться с Лорканом Скамандером — и думала о том, как построит с ним семью.

«Знаешь, Ал, — Джеймс как-то подслушал её разговор с Альбусом, — мне так хочется, чтобы у моих детей была нормальная семья. Не как у нас. Все эти разговоры отца о прошлом, о Волдеморте... может, поэтому мама и ушла от него».

Слово _нормальная_ тогда резануло Джеймса. Он всегда думал, что их семья — нормальная. И Альбус так думал. Только вот Альбус почему-то промолчал. 

«Мама ушла от него не из-за воспоминаний, Лилс», — ответил.

Лили уехала практически сразу, как началась война. Она очень долго разговаривала с отцом тогда, вышла с покрасневшими глазами, извинялась перед Джеймсом и Альбусом, повторяла: «Я не смогу, я не справлюсь».

Отец не любил говорить о ней. И ещё в самом начале Джеймс думал, что понимал его: она ведь поступила совсем как мама. 

Сейчас Джеймс не винил Лили ни в чём. 

Ему не хочется, чтобы она была на их с Альбусом месте. Лучше пусть остается в Вашингтоне, с Лорканом. Там они в безопасности. И Лили может спокойно исследовать свои древние руны и что-то там ещё, а не истекать кровью здесь, в доме, где провела детство. 

Была ли его семья нормальной? Сейчас у Джеймса нет ответа на этот вопрос.

— Хорошо, что она не видит всего этого.

— Наверняка она читает газеты, пап. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. Читает. Не может не читать. Джеймс знает это. 

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Джеймс чувствует себя странно. Он не может отделаться от впечатления, что разговор с отцом — абсурдный сон. Они стоят на крыльце дома на Гриммо, да и диалог совсем не вяжется. Оба одинаково прислушиваются, напряжённые, — к любому шороху.

— Магам придется уйти в подполье, — Гарри произносит это тихо. Он смотрит вдаль, что-то выглядывает, какое-то шевеление в кустах. — Смотри, там белка. Помнишь, как мы с твоей мамой ходили в Гайд-парк их кормить?

Конечно, Джеймс помнил. Как отец катал его на руках, смеялся, и какая счастливая была мама. Альбус тогда ещё так растерянно смотрел своими большими глазами на этих странных хвостатых. А Лили ещё не родилась. 

Сейчас Лили далеко. А Альбус умирает от потери крови в своей спальне там, на втором этаже.

— Да, помню. — Джеймс улыбается, улыбка — вымученная. Он разглядывает белку в кустах; она что-то несёт в зубах: «Наверное, орех», – растерянно думает он. — Почему ты так считаешь? 

— Нам эту войну не выиграть, сын. — Гарри наваливается спиной на перила, и Джеймс наконец-то видит его лицо.

Гарри очень устал. Это неё, что Джеймс может сказать.

— Когда ты сражался с Волдемортом, тоже так думал? 

Лицо отца не дает ёму покоя. Осунувшееся, всё в морщинах — Джеймс как будто его всегда таким и помнил; но знал, что память пытается его обмануть. 

Джеймс достаёт пачку из кармана, вертит её в руках; подносит сигарету ко рту, чиркает зажигалкой и закуривает только с третьего раза.

— Тогда было проще. Мы знали, против кого и за что мы боремся. Был Волдеморт с его идеей господства над магглами, были Пожиратели смерти, были крестражи. И мы все знали, на что идём. — Гарри смотрит на Джеймса и протягивает ему руку: — Дай мне тоже, давно уже не курил. 

Джеймс протягивает ему сигарету. Гарри закуривает. Медленно затягивается — так же медленно выдыхает. Джеймс никогда не видел, как курит его отец.

— Так вот, — он продолжает, делает короткую затяжку, — неё было понятно. Уничтожить крестражи? Сложно, но сделали. Убить Волдеморта? Уже не так страшно. Умереть самому? Чего не сделаешь ради _всеобщего блага_. А сейчас, — Гарри отбрасывает сигарету после двух затяжек резким движением руки, — сейчас мы и сами не знаем, против кого и за что сражаемся. 

«Однажды ты их защищал, а теперь борешься против них», — думает Джеймс.

— Это несправедливо, — говорит. Затягивается, но это не приносит никакого удовлетворения. Только неприятное, тянущее ощущение в горле.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Джеймс. — Гарри смотрит себе под ноги. — Война — тем более. И бросай ты курить.

Джеймс усмехается, но сигарету не бросает.

— А я думаю, мы справимся, пап. У нас есть вы, да и мы не идиоты.

Гарри молчит. Джеймс буквально чувствует: он не согласен.

Джеймс слышит какое-то копошение за дверями и приглушённые голоса. Он снова замечает этот взгляд отца. «Да что же это такое...» — думает. 

Когда на крыльце появляются Драко со Скорпиусом, Джеймс чувствует, как они оба напряжены. Скорпиус вообще выглядит так, как будто не спал два дня, и на щеке у него застывшая кровь; Джеймс знает — не его кровь, не Скорпиуса.

— Жить будет, — коротко говорит Драко, — Скорпиус хорошо постарался.

Джеймс отбрасывает окурок в сторону. Драко говорит об Альбусе — он точно знает. 

— То-то он бледный такой, — Гарри смеётся, и Джеймс слышит в этом смехе облегчение. — Спасибо, Драко. — Он пожимает Драко руку. И Джеймс видит мелькнувшее в глазах у того удивление. — И тебе, Скорпиус.

Скорпиус коротко кивает. 

— С тех пор, как они ставят эти странные опыты на нас, лечить вас всех неё сложнее. — Скорпиус разглядывает свои руки. — Пуля, которую мы достали, — Скорпиус еле заметно морщится, — сделана с помощью магии.

Скорпиус говорил в пустоту; слушает его только Джеймс.

— Джеймс, иди внутрь, — Гарри отталкивается от поручней, — ты тоже, Скорпиус. Мне нужно поговорить с Драко. Для нас четверых здесь места определённо не хватит.

Скорпиус пятится назад в дверном проёме, и уходит; Джеймс смотрит на отца. 

— Не хочу слышать никаких возражений.

Драко кивает в сторону двери:

— Иди с братом поговори. Он в сознании.

И Джеймс уходит. Драко и Гарри молчат до тех пор, пока за ним не закрывается дверь. Джеймса раздражает это; раздражает, что отец сейчас будет открыто обсуждать что-то важное с Драко, а не с ним. 

Коридор встречает его странной тишиной и запахом пыли. Последний раз Джеймс был здесь утром, ещё до того, как Роза и Хьюго притащили на плечах умирающего Альбуса. Шум стоял страшный, все суетились вокруг него, Джинни кричала, Гарри пытался объяснить бледнеющему на глазах Скорпиусу, что его единственная задача сейчас — _не дать Альбусу умереть_.

Джеймс с усмешкой ещё подумал, когда в стороне стоял: какой была последняя мысль Альбуса? О чём он думал?

О том, что разочаровал отца — как Джеймс? Или о том, что не успел съездить к дяде Чарли в Корнуэл, посмотреть на драконов? 

На минуту Джеймсу кажется, что на Гриммо он один. Тишина ему никогда не нравилась, он её не любил, не искал, но вот только она почему-то его находила и заставала врасплох. У Джеймса трясутся руки, он это чувствует, идёт медленно, старается не смотреть по сторонам, не обращать внимания на скрип старых половиц под ногами. Он неё детство слушал этот скрип.

Джеймс вспоминает, как однажды Альбус пытался их починить. У него ожидаемо ничего не вышло. Альбус тогда очень расстроился; бытовые заклинания у него всегда из рук вон плохо получались. Вместо починенного пола они с Джеймсом получили дурацкую дырку в нём, которую в итоге исправляла Лили. С тех пор про пол все дружно забыли. 

А сейчас Джеймс снова обращает внимание на этот скрип, и его это раздражает; он злится на себя — в первую очередь, на Альбуса — во вторую. И явно не из-за того, что у них когда-то не получилось починить этот дурацкий пол.

Джеймс останавливается у самой лестницы. Он слышит тихие голоса с кухни: мамы, бабушки Молли, дяди Рона, Розы и Виктуар. О чём говорят — слушать не хочет. Наверняка обсуждают, как Альбус опять полез в самое пекло, один. «Борец, блять, за справедливость!» — думает Джеймс.

Он не замечает, как сильно сжимает перила, пока ему в ладонь не впивается заноза. Джеймс проводит по ним пальцами — дерево шершавое. Сколько лет они с Альбусом скатывались по этим перилам на задницах, а оно неё такое же, каким Джеймс помнит его. Так и не успели они его отполировать.

«Не успели». — Джеймс сглатывает комок в горле. Он сам себе не хочет признаваться, что они с Альбусом вообще много чего не успели. До войны и во время неё.

Портрет Вальбурги молчит. Джеймс очень много времени в детстве и даже после Хогвартса проводил в глупых спорах со своей какой-то там прабабкой. Она постоянно раздавала ему странные и язвительные советы. Сегодня Вальбурга просто смотрела на него — тем же взглядом, с каким весь вечер и ночь он видел отца.

Джеймс вообще чувствовал абсурдную связь этого портрета со всей своей семьёй. Поначалу Вальбурга его очень раздражала; особенно любовь к ней Кричера. А потом он просто привык. Как Альбус и Лили. Как, наверное, привыкли отец с мамой. 

Однажды он не спал ночью и слышал, как отец разговаривает с ней. Он спрашивал о Сириусе, и Вальбурга ему рассказывала; он тогда сидел прямо на полу — Джеймс видел это сквозь дверную щель — и вообще не двигался. Слушал. Джеймс был слишком маленьким, мало запомнил. И сейчас первый раз в жизни пожалел об этом. «Я не спас его», -- проносится в голове голос того Гарри, из воспоминаний.

Комната Альбуса совсем рядом; Джеймс глубоко вдыхает прежде, чем взяться за ручку. Ему кажется: если войдёт в комнату, он увидит страшное; Альбуса без рук, или без ног, всего перебинтованного. Первым, на что решается посмотреть Джеймс, оказываются колдографии на стене. На них они втроем с Лили, счастливые. Где-то с мамой, а где-то с отцом. Ни одной, где они все вместе. 

Альбус очень не любил колдографии, где они вчетвером. Но Джеймс знает: он хранит одну такую в своём ящике под кроватью. 

Джеймс замечает Скорпиуса. Он сидит на стуле у кровати, наклоняется к Альбусу и обнимает себя руками. Они о чём-то говорят — Джеймс не прислушивается, но видит, как у Скорпиуса дрожат губы. 

Джеймса мутит, когда он наконец решается посмотреть на Альбуса: он чего угодно ожидал; ожидал увидеть лицо брата в шрамах, без глаза, без обоих сразу, ожидал увидеть искорёженное тело, — но с Альбусом на вид неё в порядке. «Малфои хорошо поработали», — машинально думает он.

Джеймс и Скорпиус уже давно не враги, чтобы называть Скорпиуса _Малфоем_. Может, когда-то и были: делали друг другу гадости в Хогвартсе, — точнее, Джеймс делал. Но они перестали соперничать, когда Джеймс заканчивал шестой курс. Тогда Джеймс случайно увидел, как Скорпиус на Альбуса смотрел. 

Джеймс ещё подумал, что теперь есть кто-то кроме него, кто сможет Альбуса защитить.

Защищать Альбуса для Джеймса было прямой обязанностью; он старший. Так ему говорили отец и мама. Джеймс до сих пор помнил, как перед первым курсом Альбуса Гарри сказал ему: «Следи». 

Тогда Джеймс справлялся. А сейчас — не справился. Потому что если бы справился, на месте Альбуса сейчас был бы он. И его бы жизнь спасали Драко и Скорпиус. 

— Джей, — Они со Скорпиусом одновременно вздрагивают, когда Альбус говорит со слабой улыбкой. Он смотрит на Джеймса из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Голос у него хриплый и тихий. — Херово выглядишь.

— Посмейся мне тут, герой, — Джеймс опускается на край кровати, рядом со Скорпиусом. — Всех победил?

— Кто-то же должен, — отшучивается Альбус, — прости, сегодня твоё геройское место занял я.

— Ал, не начинай, — с опаской говорит Скорпиус.

— Да нет, пускай. Пусть похвастается.

— Скорпиус вытащил шесть пуль из моей спины, — Альбус еле заметно кивает головой в сторону тумбочке. На маленьком блюдце бабушки Молли лежат в ряд шесть окровавленных пуль. Джеймс замечает слабое голубоватое свечение от них. «Заколдованные маггловские пули», — думает он. Джеймс уже видел такие. — Говорит, что я почти помер.

— Скорпиус в очередной раз спас твою задницу, Ал, — Джеймс усмехается. 

— Это уже входит в список моих обязанностей, — уверенно произносит Скорпиус; он выглядит расслабленнее, чем до этого. — Если бы Альбус платил мне за свою спасенную жизнь, я бы смог выкупить поместье отца…

Альбус смеётся и почти сразу же заходится в глухом кашле.

— Скорпиус говорит, что я не смогу месяц колдовать из-за этих грёбанных магглов. Представляешь, Джей, мне месяц придется стирать себе одежду руками.

— Скажи спасибо, что они у тебя остались. — Скорпиус отворачивается от Альбуса.

Джеймс видит, как Альбус показывает ему язык. Он смотрит на своего младшего брата, бледного, с глубокими синяками под глазами, и не понимает, когда они успели повзрослеть.

Джеймс вспоминает разговоры с ним; ещё тогда — до войны. Альбус хотел стать драконологом; мама ещё в детстве читала ему сказки о драконах, а потом сказки сменились энциклопедиями и учебниками с сухими страницами; Альбус знал даже маггловские легенды о них и постоянно доставал Джеймса.

«Джей, ты знал, что чешую шведского тупорылого можно использовать для доспехов? А ещё из неё варят зелье, чтобы дышать под толщей льда!»

«А из глаз опаловоглазого антипода можно сделать примочку, которая лечит временную слепоту!»

«Знаешь, Джеймс. Ты так часто говоришь о войне в последнее время. Если бы она началась, я бы всё равно стал заниматься драконами».

Иногда Джеймс жалеет, что на этой войне драконы Альбусу точно не пригодятся. 

Его отношения к войне вообще Джеймс до конца не понимает. Когда они были младше, Альбус почти всегда соглашался с Джеймсом. Он тоже мечтал о славе, влиянии и о богатстве. Говорил, что война — это шанс проявить себя, по-настоящему показать, на что способен. Альбусу тоже хотелось славы, Джеймс был в этом уверен.

Только Альбус, в отличие от Джеймса, никогда не говорил об этом с отцом. Он сидел за столом между ними и только иногда вставлял что-нибудь в духе: «Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста».

С тех пор много времени прошло. И ещё до начала войны Альбус как-то сказал Джеймсу: «Мне всё равно, Джей». Тот не понимал, как ему может быть всё равно; но коротко кивал в ответ на рассуждения об огромной ответственности, которая тогда им обоим ляжет на плечи, о необходимости идти на большие жертвы — и куче всего ещё.

И сейчас Джеймс смотрит на Альбуса и испытывает жгучий стыд. Не за то, что не защитил, а за те слова, которые произносил в пятнадцать лет, и за мысли.

Война никому из них не принесла ничего, кроме боли. Джеймс чувствует эту боль внутри себя; она скатывается в мерзкий комочек в грудине, колется. Джеймс не знает, куда от этого деться — встаёт с кровати и подходит к окну.

— Даже не вздумай курить свои маггловские сигареты в моей комнате. Скорпиус, скажи ему!

Джеймс смеётся. Альбус сам курил, прямо на этом подоконнике, тайком от отца, вместе с ним и Лили. Но это было давно.

Тогда они вообще не думали, что их жизнь изменится. Изменится настолько. Они были глупыми подростками, детьми Гарри и Джинни. Джеймс пытался казаться старше, Альбус носил идиотские футболки с драконами, а Лили забавно грызла ногти и морщилась от кислого вкуса никотина на пальцах.

И Джеймс точно помнил, как им казалось, что впереди ещё столько интересного и что их ждет целая жизнь. Пусть не такая интересная, как у отца с мамой, но их собственная. 

Они обещали друг другу, что всегда будут вместе.

— Скорп, — Джеймс поворачивается и разглядывает Скорпиуса, — а помнишь, как ты гостил здесь после седьмого курса?

Скорпиус кивает. У Альбуса на лице появляется какая-то странная эмоция. «Испугался, что ли?» — думает Джеймс.

— Как ты относился к войне тогда? — Джеймс не знает, почему спрашивает его об этом.

— Никак, — сухо отвечает Скорпиус, — как и ко всему остальному в этой жизни. Если она случится, то ты ничего уже не изменишь. Тебе придётся с этим смириться и выбрать союзников. — Скорпиус смотрит на Альбуса. — Правильных союзников. Но я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Война была мне безразлична ровно до того момента, пока не началась.

— Ты сам до этого дошёл, или…

— Нет, — перебивает, — так мне говорил и говорит мой отец. Его позиция и тогда, и сейчас кажется мне самой здравой. Знаешь, учитывая то, что пережил он и его родители, и умудрился при этом выжить и не сойти с ума…

— Так Скорпиус пытается сказать тебе, что у нашего отца проблемы с воспитанием. Раз у нас троих — тебя, меня и Лили — никогда не было общего мнения. — Альбус пытается приподняться, и Скорпиус встает, поправляет ему подушку.

— Спасибо, Ал, это я уже понял.

— Как папа? — Альбус ведёт плечами и устраивается поудобнее, морщится от боли.

— Разговаривает с Драко.

— Они обсуждают, что делать дальше, — говорит Скорпиус, смотря в стену, — Твой отец испугался за тебя, Альбус, — Скорпиус зажмуривается, — говорит, что должен был лучше следить за тобой.

Альбус смеётся.

— Наконец-то твоя легилименция хоть где-то пригодилась.

— Замолчи, — Скорпиус отмахивается, — они собираются идти сюда.

— Странно как-то получается, — Джеймс смотрит в окно через плечо, — они ведь всю жизнь не ладили. А тут твой отец спасает нас уже в какой раз, в четвёртый? пятый?..

— Мы же колдомедики, Джеймс. — Скорпиус кривит губы в улыбке. — Да и не до школьных войн сейчас, правда?

Джеймс смотрит на беззвёздное синее небо. 

— Пожалуй, — отвечает. — Ал, это было глупо. 

— Джеймс наконец-то решает поговорить серьёзно о том, что случилось.

— Так было нужно, — Альбус отводит взгляд, — они хотели убить ребёнка. Ты бы сделал то же самое.

Джеймс молча соглашается. Конечно, он бы сделал то же самое. В прошлый раз, когда пытался добраться до Косого переулка, он и сделал. Кучка магглов окружила пару магов-подростков, отобрала у них палочки, и... Джеймс им помог.

_Он не хотел никого убивать_. 

— Ты не виноват, Джеймс, — Скорпиус резко оборачивается, — прости, иногда я делаю это случайно, — он оправдывается.

— Я знаю. — Сухо отвечает. — Никто из нас не виноват.

Это совсем не отменяло того факта, что Джеймс действительно своими руками убил шестерых магглов. Он мог оглушить их, мог просто наложить Петрификус. Но уже тогда был на взводе настолько, что даже не думал об этом.

Ему кажется, что шрам на груди противно ноет.

Джеймс улавливает взгляд Скорпиуса.

— Хватит переговариваться без меня, — смеётся Альбус, — чувствую себя лишним.

— Я не хочу думать о том, что пережили тогда наши родители. — Джеймс решается озвучить вслух мысль, которая беспокоила его с того момента, как он увидел в первый раз тот самый взгляд отца.

— Подумай о том, что сейчас им приходится переживать вещи похуже. — Альбус пялится на свои руки, — помнишь, Лили как-то сказала, что не хочет никакой войны и даже слышать о ней…

— Вы слишком много болтаете, — никто из них троих не замечает, как открывается дверь. В комнату зашёл Гарри. — Альбус, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, пап, — Альбус морщится, — и ничего не много.

— Действительно, — говорит Джеймс, — что нам, всё время детьми оставаться?

Гарри смотрит на Джеймса. 

— А кто вы, — он подходит к кровати, — если не дети? Вашу браваду и желание геройствовать иначе не назовешь.

— Как будто ты таким не был. — Альбус и Джеймс говорят в один голос.

— Не был, — Гарри выглядит озадаченным. — Во всяком случае, я всегда был не один.

Скорпиус внимательно смотрит на Гарри.

— Не вздумай.

Гарри злится. Джеймс отворачивается к окну. Ему нечего сказать.

— Вы с Джеймсом очень похожи, — задумчиво выносит Скорпиус. — А вот Альбус на вас совсем не похож.

Гарри не отвечает.

— Тебе пора перестать пытаться защитить их от реальной жизни, Поттер. — Джеймс слышит, как в комнату заходит Драко.

— Устроили тут комнату для собраний Ордена Феникса, — фыркает Альбус.

— Я не защищаю их от реальной жизни, Драко. Я хочу, чтобы они думали, что делают. 

— А ты всегда думал?

— Пошли, пап. — Джеймс улавливает возню за спиной и как закрывается дверь. Скорпиус и Драко ушли.

Они давно не оставались втроём; с ними всегда был кто-то ещё. Джеймс понимает, почему разговоры с отцом казались ему абсурдным.

Никто не был друг с другом честен.

Все прятались. Гарри — за своим прошлым, Джеймс — за храбростью, а Альбус — за глупыми шутками.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, сын?

— Ты уже спрашивал, — Альбус копошится на кровати и тяжёло выдыхает. — Нормально всё.

Джеймс думает, как глупо всё сложилось. Он видит перед собой пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, чувствует, как густая усталость накатывает на него и ложится на плечи. Сегодня он мог потерять своего брата. Завтра — кого-то ещё. В конце концов, Джеймс может умереть сам.

Тогда, в пятнадцать, он совсем не думал об этом. Он думал только о том, как хочет доказать отцу, что он — хороший сын и что он обязательно будет лучше, чем отец. Ему так сильно хотелось приключений, и теперь, когда он их получил, Джеймсу хочется отмотать время обратно. В те времена, когда они все жили здесь, на Гриммо, вместе с мамой и Лили. Когда всё было хорошо.

— Пап, почему мама ушла от тебя?

Этот вопрос их обоих — Альбуса и Гарри — застаёт врасплох. Джеймс не поворачивается.

— Потому что сложно любить человека, который живёт прошлым. 

Джеймс поджимает губы. Странная мысль вертится в его голове. Джеймс на самом деле никогда не хотел войны. Он хотел быть рядом с отцом и понять его. 

И оказалось, что никакая война для этого была не нужна.

Джеймсу хочется проснуться. Он зажмуривает глаза, представляет, что всё это — сон, как один из тех, которые он видел раньше. И что он на самом деле сейчас в Хогвартсе, а завтра экзамен по полетам. А дома ждёт семья.

Он резко разворачивается, подходит к кровати Альбуса и падает на колени, достаёт из-под неё старую потрепанную коробку.

— Хватит вторгаться в мою собственность! — Альбус возмущается, но сделать ничего не может. — Лучше покури, я разрешаю!

Джеймс приподнимается и бросает на кровать колдографию.

На ней Джинни и Гарри смотрят друг на друга, смеются, Альбус обнимает Лили за плечи, а Джеймс водит рукой по его волосам.

Гарри не смотрит на неё.

— Ты спрашивал, помню ли я, как мы ходили кормить белок, — Джеймсу очень горько, — я помню. А это ты помнишь?

Гарри помнил. Конечно помнил.

За несколько дней до того, как был сделан этот снимок, Альбус упал с дерева во дворе и сломал ногу. Гарри тогда испугался. сразу же повёз его в Мунго. Ничего особенного не случилось, Альбусу просто нужно было пить противные настойки. Джеймс помнил, как суетилась мама, а Лили всю дорогу называла Альбуса идиотом, потому что «послезавтра уезжать в Хогвартс, а ты решил посмотреть на белок поближе!». Альбус смеялся и говорил, что ему не больно.

Джеймс слышит тихую вибрацию телефона. «Отцовский», — думает. Гарри вздрагивает. Они все знают, кто ему написал. Единственный член их семьи, который постоянно пользовался мобильником — Лили.

Джеймс и Альбус смотрят на него.

Гарри читает вслух:

— _Поздравляю, пап, ты стал дедушкой. Дважды. Передай маме и мальчикам, что я люблю их. Надеюсь... у вас всё хорошо. Люблю, Лили_.

Джеймс видит, как у Гарри дрожат руки, видит нечитаемое лицо Альбуса, а сам не знает, что сказать.

Но говорить ничего не приходится.

— Мальчики, — Джинни просовывает голову в приоткрытую дверь, — Молли зовёт всех вас ужинать.

— Гарри, ты какой-то блед... Что-то с Альбусом? — видимо, Джинни замечает его лицо.

— Поздравляю, Джиневра. Ты стала бабушкой.

Джеймс наблюдает за этой странной сценой. Джинни успевает побледнеть и покраснеть.

— Лили?..

— Нет, мам! Я! — саркастично подмечает Альбус.

Джинни медленно опускается рядом с Гарри, на кровать, и потерянно смотрит в экран.

С телефона отца на Джеймса смотрит уставшая Лилс с двумя детьми на руках.

Джеймс ловит взгляд Альбуса. Тот смотрит на колдографию рядом с ним.

Джеймс знает, что не сможет вернуть время назад – никто из них не сможет. Ни отец, ни мама, ни Альбус. Они застряли здесь, на Гриммо, борются сразу с двумя призраками: прошлого и настоящего.

— Идёмте... есть, — сдавленно произносит Джинни, — тебе я принесу, Альбус.

— Джеймс, отнеси пули в хранилище. И положи рядом со своей. И запечатай, — Гарри не отрывается от телефона.

Джеймс кивает:

— Передай Лили, что мы тоже её любим. 

Джеймс видит, как Гарри подносит камеру телефона к той самой колдографии и делает снимок.

Он забирает пули со стола вместе с нелепым блюдцем и несёт их в хранилище. И когда Джеймс магией перемещает их в коробку к той самой, которую Драко достал у него из рёбер, до него доходит, что он всё это время видел в глазах отца.

_Беспокойство_.

Это точно было беспокойство.

— Завтра нам придётся уйти отсюда, — он слышит голос Драко с кухни, — они знают, где мы.

Джеймс снова видит перед собой себя пятнадцатилетнего, молодого и беззаботного. Ему не надо было никуда бежать, не надо было сражаться, убивать, бояться, что кто-то из его семьи погибнет.

Он думает о том, что если умрёт он или Альбус, или отец, или мама, — где-то там, на другом континенте, жизнь продолжится. И они все останутся не в заголовках «Пророка», но в памяти. И будут жить, пока живут Лили и её дети.

Джеймс помнит, как отец однажды сказал ему:

— Я действительно победил Волдеморта, сын. Но его смерть не вернула мне ничего из того, что я потерял. И нормальной жизни мне никогда не вернёт.

Джеймс Сириус с садистским удовольствием вспоминает свои подростковые ссоры с отцом.


End file.
